A purr of thanks and love
by ShadowHunter90
Summary: To witness a life go out before your very eyes... CloudXOC one-shot.


**A/N: **This is a true story in a way. Not that Cloud was there when it happened. XD This was how I was feeling when this happened regarding Sheena. You will understand when you read this. I used someone's OC cause people keep bugging to write another story and I wanted this to be a one-shot. I didn't want to use my OC so I posted a little contest on Quizilla and CrisisCorerocks is winner #1. Yes, there's going to be another one-shot regarding my other recent loss Snowball.

Okay, let me explain very quickly cause you must be confused. Just last month I had to put down my cat Sheena who was dying of liver failure. Not even a month goes by and my other female cat Snowball was going to be put down cause she was sick with something that I will not explain because that will be explained in the other one-shot. Yes, just to be blunt she died too on June 18th. So, i'm down to my two boys Stormy (Age 14) and Jax (age 8).

I'm over their deaths and moved on. But, I wanted to write a story on how they died. My love for cats and Final Fantasy VII seems like a good idea. So I mixed the two together. I think it turned out well and I thank Sheena for this story. I love you forever my Sheena-Beana and rest in peace! Thank you for the inspiration!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters. The OC doesn't belong to me either. Sheena belongs to me though...okay...she belongs to my mother... ummm hi mom! XD

You can't watch anymore.

You can't watch her suffer this way anymore. She's barely holding on to life; making you wonder if she would last through her final night in this house.

Sheena, your 13 year old Pure-bred Lilac Point Siamese is dying of something you can't seem to grasp. It all started a month ago when you noticed she seemed to get skinnier. Sure, she threw up a lot due to her breeding, but when the puke began to have blood in it you knew that is was more serious than you thought.

Then she started isolating herself from you. Hiding in the open closet, trying to hide under the coffee table, hiding behind the couch where you couldn't reach her; she even tried to run away when you let her outside for some fresh air.

You later found out why she was doing this.

To look at it from a human perspective she just wanted to die alone. That's why she's holding on to life that should have died a week ago.

She always is stubborn. She even tries to cheat death just for awhile. Even when she can barely hold her head up, not wanting to sleep for fear that death would finally take her.

Now, you have decided to put her down tomorrow. The appointment to the animal hosptial is already arranged.

You never once in your 21 years watched a pet die before your eyes.

If feels so wrong.

If feels like murder.

The thought of taking her life away, to watch her die and know that you can take her back just before the vet gives her the shot that will end her pain...

You can always cancel the trip to the vet and let her die at home, but shook the thought away.

No, it's gone on long enough.

She's not improving and she can barely walk and when she does she walks sideways which would be funny if not for the horrid situation.

You can't go through this alone.

Who will support you and help you through this time of sorrow? Who would keep you on your feet till you could move on and accept Sheena's death?

You thought of calling Tifa, the bar hostess of the 7th Heaven Bar.

No, she has enough problems and you don't want to add to them. She's so happy that the geostigma crisis is over and that Denzel and Cloud are safe. You didn't want to ruin her happiness.

Cloud...

Cloud's your best friend. Even though you haven't really spoken to him much in the last two years. That was his fault though for avoiding everyone; yourself included.

Slowly, you dialed his cell number not really expecting him to pick up. He never really answers his phone even though there's no reason to avoid people anymore.

What a surprise that he answers his phone.

"Hello?"

"Cloud?" You greet him happy to hear his voice after so long. Truth is you're in love with him. But afraid that he would not feel the same, since he never is the same of the tragic death of Aeris who you despise you decided you keep him as your best friend.

"It's a little late to be calling..."

You look at your alarm clock to see that it is indeed late.

"I'm sorry. Maybe you are the wrong person to call." The thought occurred to you that Cloud is not very good at comforting people; even best friends.

He senses the distress in your voice and it worries him.

"No Dayne, it's alright. What's going on?"

"Well, ummmm..." Your nerves are getting the better of you. His voice is a comfort in itself and you have forgotten that.

Another thought occurred that you don't want Cloud to see you in the state you are in. You don't want to have him see your tears. To Cloud, crying over a cat would be stupid. At least you thought so.

"You know, never mind. I rather not ask you. Sorry I wasted your time." Before Cloud could even reply you hung up.

"Looks like i'm going to have to deal with this on my own."

To your amazement, Sheena made it through the night.

She cheated death once again.

Her appointment is at 1:40 and you rather not be late.

You got dressed and you brush the knots out of your medium length red hair.

You heard a knock on your door and thought how bad the timing is. How surprise when you open the door to find Cloud in his normal black outfit standing at your door. His blond hair still defied gravity and you won't have any other way. His blue eyes focus on you that send a chill down your spine.

"Cloud? What are you doing here?" You ask in surprise.

"Your phone call worried me, so I thought I should check on you." He scratched the back of his head and you found this habit cute.

"I was just leaving for the animal hospital actually." You admit and you saw the look on Cloud's face.

"Your cat sick or something?" He asks not knowing what's really going on.

"Cloud, I don't want to talk about it." You try everything in your power not to let the tears flow.

Cloud notices how upset you seem and it worries the man. You're Dayne Hunter, the strong and tough girl that can get through anything. To see you so distressed worries him greatly. He puts his gloved hands on your shoulders staring right into you amber eyes with his blue ones.

"Dayne, tell me what's going on?" He pleads and you can't resist with his tone like that.

"I'm putting her down Cloud." You state simply trying not to let your own words get the best of you.

"Oh Dayne..." He pulls you in a hug. He knows how much Sheena means to you even though you didn't have her for the full 13 years of her life.

Sheena's original owner Bonnie passed away due to a heart attack. Not knowing what to do with the poor creature, a friend of Bonnie and your family called and asked if you were able to take her in since you like cats.

For 4 years you took her in your home with open arms. 4 years worth of good memories.

Like the time you woke up in the morning and found her face right into yours. Her blue eyes watching you; waiting for to wake up. She scared the crap out of you when she did that. Or the time she would follow everywhere; even to the bathroom whining outside the bathroom door to let her in.

You don't regret taking her in.

"You want me to go with you?" Cloud released you from his hug and looks at you.

"Would you mind driving my car while I hold her?" You ask not sure if he would be comfortable driving your car instead of his precious motorcycle Fenrir.

"I don't mind. Give me your keys."

You toss him your keys and go to the computer room where Sheena is. You wrap her around in a towel and carry her to the car where Cloud is waiting.

Cloud's not the biggest fan of animals, but seeing Sheena in the state she is in made his heart ache. Sometimes when he came over to visit Dayne she would sit on his lap not caring if her white fur got all over his pants. He extended his hand and strokes her head gently and the poor animal begins to whine in a deep meow as he pulls out to the street.

She whines the whole way and Cloud notices that tears are coming down your cheeks.

"Even so close to death, she still has to voice her opinion on how much she hates driving in the car. This is the first time in days she's whined" You smiles a teary smile.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" Cloud asks trying to pay attention to the road and less on the tears on your face.

You shake your head.

"No, but it would bring me some closure." You sigh.

20 minutes later you arrived at the animal hospital and Cloud walks in with you. You tell the lady at the front of the appointment and wait till it's time.

Jill, the cat that lives at the animal hospital walks in and jumps up to sit in Cloud's lap.

"Who's this?" Cloud asks.

"That's Jill. She was found here in the back of the hospital with some kittens. The hospital took her in and she's been here ever since not once leaving this place." You explain.

Cloud strokes the animal's black and white fur. She purrs and snuggles closer to Cloud. Jill always know how to lighten the mood.

"She likes you."

"So it would seem." Cloud agrees.

15 minutes of comforting Sheena in your arms and 15 minutes of Cloud petting Jill, the vet called you to the back. Slowly, you walk to the back into a white room with a metal table in the middle. You lay Sheena down gently and try so hard to fight back the tears.

"Oh, poor baby, it's almost over." You try to keep your voice even.

Cloud stands right next to you as you pet Sheena's head.

You never realized how hard this would be. You wanted to snatch Sheena up and run out the door, but you know better.

The vet injects something that is supposed to relax her. But, she already looks so relaxed that you thought it is unnecessary. The vet agrees with you when you told her, but it is just in case.

Now the hard part is coming.

You could no longer hold back your tears as they freely fell from your amber orbs. Cloud put his arm around your shoulder for comfort and you are grateful for it.

The vet injects the stuff that will slow Sheena's heart.

"I love you." You whisper and to your surprise you heard her give you one last purr before her eyes glazed over.

The vet checks to see if she's truly gone and confirms it.

She's gone.

You feel a lump in your throat and you didn't want to start sobbing; not in front of him. Crying in front of him is enough.

The vet looks at Sheena and discovers that she had liver failure. The throwing up blood, the dark urine, even the white in her eyes are slightly yellow.

In other words, no matter what you did there was no chance to save her.

For some reason, it brought you closure. Knowing that you did everything you could and tried to make her comfortable.

You kissed her goodbye, stroking her now cold fur and left the animal hospital with Cloud behind you.

"Dayne..." Cloud whispers your name and you turn to face him.

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?" He asks cautiously .

"You know, she purred for me just seconds before she died." You said out of the blue, ignoring Cloud's question.

"She must have been saying thank you for letting her go." Cloud isn't the greatest at comforting people, but he thought he is doing a good job so far.

"You're right. A purr of thanks and love." You whisper.

Cloud rubs your back for comfort and you cry into his chest not caring anymore that he hears you sob like a baby.

"Shh..." Cloud wraps his arms around you.

Your red hair sticks to your face, but you don't care; not while being in Cloud's arms feel so good.

"Thank you Cloud, for coming."

"You're welcome Dayne. I just want you to be okay." He whispers.

"I'll live." You chuckle a teary laugh.

"Dayne, i'll always be here if you need me. I know for the past couple years i've been a jerk. But, call me whenever you need me. You're special to me and I like being depended on sometimes." He admits causing you to laugh.

"You are a selfish jerk. But hey, Cloud is Cloud."

Cloud's lips curved into a smirk.

"That's right."

"I miss her already." You just had to ruin the mood.

"At least she's not in pain anymore Dayne."

"I guess you're right." You sigh.

"Come on, let's go home." Cloud put his arm over your shoulder and walks you to your car.

"You're being very affectionate if you don't mind me saying." You couldn't help bur notice.

"Is that wrong?" He asks.

"No, I like this side of you actually." You admit.

"Then you won't mind me doing this?" He leans down and gives you a quick kiss on your cheek. You cheek tingles where he kisses you.

"You missed." and he understood what you are saying.

This time he leans down to your lips and plants a kiss there. And you love every second of it.

"Bullseye." Cloud said and you laugh.

SHEENA

Born: Octobor 23rd 1997

Died: May 24th 2010

**A/N: **Most of this story is true, from my point of view and how I was feeling. My mom was the one who heard her purr before she died and my mom thought it was a way of saying I love you and I believe it was her way of sayng thank you; thus the title.


End file.
